A mother's love
by writetilltheinkrunsout
Summary: (HAYFFIE) (Warning author is not good with summaries) My name is Effie Trinket. Real. I lived in the Capitol. Real. I was the escort for District 12. Real. I was a monster. Not real I was captured and tortured by the Capitol. Real. Haymitch left me for t Real. I was rescued by District 13. Real. Alma Coin is my birth mother. Real.
1. Alma's Choice

"Alma?" The nurse says.

Alma doesn't stir. She stays laying on her side looking at the blank wall.

"I know you're awake," The nurse says.

"Is she healthy?" Alma asks.

"Very," The nurse says.

Alma sits up in bed, and looks at the nurse's badge. **_Lily._**

"Lily I need your opinion," Alma says barely audible.

"Go ahead," Lily says.

" I worry she won't be safe here. We just had an outbreak that made nearly everyone sterile. My daughter will be used like a dog for breeding. I wouldn't be able to handle that watching her grow up," Alma says nearly in tears.

Lily walks over to her bedside, and gives Alma a comforting hug.

"I know how you feel, my daughter just turned twenty-one," Lily says with a sort of longing in her voice.

"What am I going to do?" Alma says nearly bursting into tears again.

"Give her up," Lily says.

Alma is lost for words. Lily leaves Alma to make up her mind. It's only when Alma has a dream that her daughter is taken away from her that she lets Lily take her away. Ava Neveah would have been her name. Lily says best to leave her nameless before she got too attached. But Alma knew it was too late. In those nine months of pregnancy, Alma found herself very attached.

Alma hasn't gone a day when she hasn't thought about Ava. Her and Lily came up with a story just in case someone asked questions. Ava died during birth. Her immune system wasn't developed enough to last in these conditions. Every time Alma has to say that, she cried herself to sleep. She could barely think of her little girl dead so young.

Three years later, Lily came with good news. Lily was adopted by a wealthy family in the Capitol. Alma found herself satisfied with that. As much as she hated the Capitol, she would set that aside for her Ava.

XxX

Euphoria Trinket was the name signed onto her new birth certificate. Her new adoptive mother,Isis, made sure that she got a memory shot. Isis wanted Euphoria to have no memory of where she can from. Isis was to raise her as if she had given birth to her. Her adoptive father,Maximus, was estactic about adding a new addition to the family. Due to Isis being completely barren, the big house was starting to go to waste. Isis wanted to start off with one. That was Effie. As Effie turned four, she became lonely. Isis gave her a sister, Euphumia. Isis made sure they both looked near the same. If anyone asked they were fraternal twins. Maximus wanted some boys to carry on the family name. Then came along Darius, Augustus, and Xavier. They children were sent to private schools with the Capitol's best teachers. They dressed in expensive clothing, at expensive food, and went on many trips to the best Districts. Though they were the richest family to attend Panem Academy, that didn't stop Ulissa. Ulissa was always jealous of Euphoria, now called Effie. She bullied Effie about her natural hair and her sprinkles.

"No one will ever love you," Ulissa said to Effie in the hallway.

This caused the whole hallway to become silent.

Effie's eyes began to water, but she stood her ground.

"Get out of my way Ulissa," Effie said her voice somewhat wavering.

"Or what?" Ulissa asked with a menacing smile.

"Or I'll kick your plastic ass," Euphumia said standing in front of Effie.

"Let little miss perfect fight her own battles," Ulissa spat.

"Euphumia, just leave her alone before we get in trouble," Effie said meekly.

"No, I'm tired of her picking on you. I'm not letting it go on another day," Euphumia said.

Euphumia never backed down from a fight. That's what got her expelled from Panem Academy. Now Effie was all by herself. She rarely saw her brothers. They were all four years older than her, so they graduated her freshman year. Despite being alone, Effie didn't let that bring her down. Effie was brain and beauty. When she wasn't studying, she was being asked out on dates by nearly every boy in the school. This attention was something Effie got used to. Even when she left for college, boys were head over heels for her. Effie wanted to become a game's escort. Ever since she saw her first Hunger Games she was fascinated by it all. Effie wanted to help the lower districts win for a change. Ever since her favorite tribute, Maysilee, died she made it her goal. Effie also felt like she owed Haymitch for staying with Maysilee. She didn't know how, but she was going to make it up to him.

XxX

Effie graduated from Games school at the tender age of 21. Usually it would take a good three or four years to graduate, but Effie couldn't wait that long. She finished in two. Her first game would be the 65th Hunger Games. Her first tributes were Ashlyn and Ashton. She picked twins. Her heart broke when she saw heard the mother's cries. Effie couldn't let that effect her on camera though. She kept on her smile until it was over. The siblings were 14. They were so young. Effie couldn't help but get attached. When they both woke up with nightmares, Effie was there to comfort them. They grew on her, and she grew on them. The two tried their best to make Effie proud. Ashlyn got a score of 5 while her brother got a score of 7. Effie was astonished at this, and she was sure they would have a fighting chance this year. Haymitch gave them good advice, and the kids listened intently. Haymitch and Effie were racking in sponsors for Ashton. Ashlyn got five sponsors, but they were wealthy and generous. Effie could burst from joy at this moment, but that didn't last long. Haymitch started drinking the day of interviews. He walked onto the stage drunk as a skunk, and made fun of the Capitol. He started to talking with a high pitched accent, and started prancing around. This incident did not sit to well with the sponsors. Ashlyn had none left while Ashton had two left. Effie was furious with Haymitch that night. She could barely even look at him. It's not like Haymitch cared if he hurt Effie. Atleast that's what he thought. When Effie cried for hours on the couch when Ashlyn died, he felt a pang in his heart. When Ashton committed suicide when he saw his sister died, Effie could barely contain herself. Her face was wet with tears. The light makeup she had on making colorful streams down her cheeks. Haymitch felt gulity when he saw her like that. He could barely muster up the courage to talk to her. He hurt her. He basically killed the kids too." _If only if I could lay off the drinking." _Haymitch thought to himself. _"Maybe next year."_


	2. If looks could kill

That morning Effie did not say a word to Haymitch. When Effie did look at him, she was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Haymitch would be six-feet under.

"How are you holding up today?" Haymitch asks.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Effie replies with a cross of her arms.

"Look I know you're pissed, but I-"

"But you what? I can't believe you did that, Haymitch. You and I both know our kids had a chance at winning!" Effie exclaims her voice getting louder after every sentence.

Rarely did Effie ever raise her voice. She found it a complete waste of energy, but this was different.

"They are not our kids. You got too attached," Haymitch said with a sigh.

"So you're just going to shrug it off?" Effie asks.

"Rule one of the games: Don't get attached. They should have taught you that in Games school," Haymitch replies.

"Well excuse for actual being human and having a heart," Effie says before leaving the table.

"You've got some learning to do, Sweetheart," Haymitch calls after her.

The Games went by painfully slow for Effie. She got tired of making arrangements for her fallen tributes. She was tired of crying every night for the tributes who died. She's tired of feeling guilty. That doesn't stop her from pulling out another two names. Things turned around during the 74th Hunger Games. Despite Haymitch falling off the stage, but at least it wasn't like the first year.

"That is mahogany," Effie hisses at Katniss.

"You tell her, Effie," Haymitch says in a mock Capitol tone.

Effie rolls her eyes at Haymitch, and puts away her make up. When they arrive at the Capitol, the two tributes just stare in awe. Cameras everywhere along with Capitol citizens trying to catch a glimpse at this years tributes.

Once they arrive, the tributes are ushered to their stylists.

"So who are these new stylists everyone is talking about?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna Stone and Portia Tellan. They are the hottest designers in the Capitol," Effie beams.

"I guess we won't have to worry about coal being shoved up the tributes" private parts," Haymitch says with a chuckle.

Effie slaps him with her.

"Oh come on, it was a joke," Haymitch said.

Effie and Haymitch enter the elevator along with two other escorts. Haymitch can only try to block the sound of three high pitched women. _Now that I think about, Trinkets voice isn't that bad._

"I think we have chance this year, Haymitch," Effie says as the elevator door opens.

"Remember when you said that your first year?" Haymitch asks before grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

"Haymitch I'm serious," Effie says.

"Look, don't go getting your hopes up. We have no clue what these kids are capable of," Haymitch says.

"You always say that, why don't you actually stop drink and start giving advice," Effie says taking the bottle away from him.

"On one condition," Haymitch says.

"And what might that be?" Effie asks.

"You, me, and the shower," Haymitch replies with a cheeky grin.

Effie blushes, and hopes Haymitch can't see it.

"That is highly inappropriate, Abernathy," Effie says.

"You didn't say that last time, Trinket," Haymitch adds.

Effie opens and close her mouth like a goldfish trying to find the right words to say. Haymitch grabs her by the waist, and pulls her towards him.

"So are you going to agree on that condition or not?" Haymitch whispers in her. His stubble scratching her skin, and he feels her take in sharp breath.

"No drinking more advice," Effie says not giving him the answer he wants.

"Less talking more taking off the clothes," Haymitch whispers.

"Only when I say so," Effie adds.

"Only when you say so," Haymitch repeats before leading her to his bathroom.

XxX

"Haymitch, we're already late," Effie says swatting away his wandering hands.

"Portia and Cinna can show them the way up," Haymitch says burying his face in her real hair.

"Haymitch," Effie says in a stern tone.

"Fine," Haymitch says backing away from her.

He watches intently as she turns into that porcelain doll. Haymitch finally gets dressed, but in that time Effie still isn't ready.

"See, you're taking forever," Haymitch says.

"One can't rush perfection," Effie says adjusting her wig.

She stand upright in the mirror, and brushes the wrinkles out of her dress.

Haymitch couldn't help but stare at her. Within minutes she became a whole different person.

"Okay, let's go, I think we can catch the end of the parade," Effie said.

Haymitch hooks his arm around hers. They arrive at the parade as District 9's tributes roll down. District 12 starts, and Effie squeezes his hand. Katniss and Peeta lit up the parade, literally. The crowd went crazy over the two tributes.

"Where have you two been?" Portia asks.

"Just taking care of some escort-mentor business," Effie replies.

Haymitch looks at her, and she can't help but to look back.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's go to the Penthouse," Effie says leading the group to the they exit the elevator, Haymitch an't help but to take a quick look at Effie's backside.

"Why do't you two go freshen up before dinner," Effie says.

Cinna and Portia take a spot on the couch.

"What escort-mentor business was taken care of that took so long?" Portia asks.

"For a new girl, you sure do pry," Haymitch says.

"Thank you, it's one of the things I do best," Portia says.

"I think this year is going to be it. I can just feel it," Efie says clasping her hands together.

" Hopefully the last year," Cinna says under the his breath.

"What was that Cinna?" Effie asks.

"Oh, I said I hope that it continues for years. District 12 could use the victors," Cinna said giving a Effie a warm smile.

"So, have anymore flaming ideas for the interviews?" Haymitch asks.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," Portia replies.

""Well I know the both of you will outdo yourselves. You have Distirct 12 the hi-light of the evening," Effie says.

"Thank you Effie," Cinna and Portia say simultaneously.

"I'm surprised Haymitch doesn't have a drink in his hand," Cinna says.

"Well one can change," Haymitch says looking at Effie.

"We'll see about that," Effie says.


	3. A kiss is never just a kiss

Haymitch never really like Effie. He hated how high pitched her voice is. It grated his ears every time he heard her speak. Not to mention the times when he had a killer hangover. Those where the days when he wished he would glue her mouth shut. Second came the bright clothing. He does have to admit, some dresses weren't that bad. The ones that were horrid made him question her sanity. Why would someone ever want to put such a stupid outfit on in the first place.

Effie knew that the Games took a toll on Haymitch. She was fully aware of his drinking problem before she met him. The escort before Effie warned her.

"He has a nasty temper, and don't get me started on his manners," Diana said.

Truth be told, Effie likes her men a little on the untamed side. Excluding Seneca, she never knew what she saw in him.

When Effie and Haymitch first met, they somewhat tolerated each other. Effie dressed in somewhat toned down dress, and Haymitch not completely wasted. Later that week she saw what Diana was talking about. He was cursing the Capitol for the death of hundreds of children, throwing bottles of liquor on the floor, and cursing up a storm.

Effie walked in with her head held high, and escorted him out the bar.

"Your kind slaughters children, live with that," Haymitch spits.

"I know," Effie said sadly.

That shocked Haymitch, he never expected her to respond to her. Was that sadness he heard in her voice? He just shrugged it off. Probably sad she's not in a higher district, no one wants to be in Twelve.

"Come on," Effie says supporting Haymitch.

"I'm gonna be sick," Effie quickly got him to the bathroom in time.

Effie grabbed a towel, and ran it under cold water. Once he was finished, she dabbed his face with it.

"Why are you still here?" He asks.

"Why do you drink so much?" Effie says.

Haymitch doesn't respond, but the question still burns his head on the inside. He just can't seem to forget his games, and what happened to his family.

His father, Mitchell, died a year before Haymitch went into the Games. Coal dust takes a toll on the body, more the lungs. His sister, Zelle was injected with a nightlock serum. Completely painless. His brother, Mitchell I, was drowned. His mother,Hayzelle, died of grief, her heart just couldnt take it. All of that just because he accidentally used the forced field. It technically wasn't his fault, but someone has to be blamed for it.

Effie noticed he wasn't paying attention, but she continued to help him. She turned away as he put on his pajamas.

"Sleep shirtless?" Effie asks.

"Yeah…do you?" Haymitch asks with a sly grin.

Effie rolls her eyes, and pulls the covers up for him. When Effie left, she felt too tired to take off her makeup. She slumped in the seat, and started to remove her mask. First came the wig and pins. Her braid fell past her back. She undid the braid, and finger combed through the waves. It always fascinated her. The makeup was a pain to take off. It took way too many steps than needed. She kicked off her heels next. She wiggled her toes sighing with relief. Unzipping the dress was the hardest part. Effie reached behind her back, but couldn't quite get the zipper.

"Need help, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

Effie nearly screams when she realizes Haymitch is in her room.

"What are you doing in here?" Effie asks.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep," Haymitch replies

"That doesn't mean you can come in my room. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Effie asks.

"Yes, but I thought you would be sleeping by now," Haymitch admits.

Effie takes hand, and runs it through her hair. She then realizes she doesn't her have her wig or make-up on.

She reaches to put on her wig, but Haymitch stops her.

"You look much better without it," Haymitch says.

Effie looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"Do you mean that or are you drunk?" Effie asks.

"I'm not drunk, a little buzzed, but I'm not drunk," Haymitch says.

Effie blushes, and put her head down.

Haymitch put a finger under her chin, lifted her chin, and kissed her.


	4. Author's Note

**I'm trying to figure out why my stories are turning out like that. Please bear with me hear as I try to fix it. Just inbox me if there are any problems. Again I am sorry that this is happening.**


	5. Burn them

**In the last couple chapters, I've only been focusing on Effie and Haymitch. In this chapter, I'm going to focus on Coin.**

* * *

Alma was elected President of District 13 six years after Ava was taken away. Alma never really expected to be in such of a position. As President she was responsible for the District and it's people. At first Alma was overwhelmed, after fifteen years she's got the hang out it.

"President Coin?" Lily asks.

By the look on Lily's face, she new it was something serious. She put a hold on her meeting, and rushed everyone out.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I can't find her," Lily replies.

"What do you mean _I can't find her?"_ Alma asks.

"There's no new information on her. I looked everywhere, but I can't find anything," Lily says.

Alma sits down in a chair, and buries her face in her hands.

"I don't what to do anymore," Alma says defeated.

"Maybe it was for the best," Lily says patting Alma's back.

There was a pregnant silence between the two.

"I think you're right. I shouldn't let this bring me down," Alma says.

"That's what I want to hear," Lily says.

"Okay, you can go back to what you were doing. I have meetings to hold," Alma says.

Lily leaves, and Alma calls everyone back into the meeting. Lily arrives at her apartment, and opens the door. She grabs the nearest lighter, and sets fire to the stack of papers containing the newest information on Effie Trinket. She scoops the ashes into a bin, and washes her hands. After that, the two women never spoke the again.

* * *

Alma buries herself in her work. She doesn't want to spend one second thinking of how she'll never see her only child again. Some ask why she just doesn't try to have another one. The truth is, she's scared. She doesn't want to have to send another child away. She doesn't want to come up with a lie saying her child died. It takes a toll on Alma telling people what "happened" to her precious first born. Alma's hair started to gray at the early age of thirty. First her blonde hair was randomly streaked with silver. Now her blonde has been replaced with silver and white.

Alma sits at a table running her fingers through her hair.

"I just can't seem to pick," Alma says going through the list of tributes. Alma wanted to pick the right person to be the star of the rebellion. At first she had her eyes set on Finnick, but she crossed him out. Then came Johanna, but she knew Johanna would be problem. Alma opens the folder containing the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games.

_District 1 looks promising._

_Maybe the boy from 2._

_District 11 can work._

_Her. Katniss Everdeen. I want her. _

She sent a message to Plutarch saying who she has picked. When Plutarch receives the message, he doesn't question her.

**A/N:**

**Okay time to do a little review session here.**

**Ava=Euphoria=Effie.**

**Alma had Effie at the age of 20. Putting us at the 44th Hunger became president while Effie was six. This puts us at the second QQ. Haymitch is 16. Fifteen years later Effie was twenty-one, and has graduated from Games School. This puts us at the 65th Hunger Games. 15 years after the second QQ ten years before the third. A the time of the 74th Hunger Games Effie is 30, Alma is 50, and Haymitch I think at 40. Do you see how everyone is so close in age. OMG. Anyway, this should add up perfectly**


	6. Not a real chapter enjoy the hayffie

**I'm actually updating this story, what a surprise. Anyway, I just want to say that it might take me a little longer to update this story than my other ones. Whenever I try writing this, I get major writer's block.**

Effie and Haymitch can barely hold eye contact after their first kiss. They knew that if they were together, it would raise hell throughout Panem. They try to avoid each other, but they can't. Each time one of them accidentally brush against the other, their was jolt of electricity. A chill down each other's spine.

"Effie," Haymitch starts.

"Haymitch, nothing happened and nothing will ever happened. It was just a kiss, and nothing more. So if you think I want to be with you, you have another thing coming," Effie says.

"How long did it take to come up with that one?" Haymitch asks.

Effie replies with a pointed look.

"I'm just stating the truth," Effie says.

"Effie, we both know that we can't be together. Yet, there is no denying the tension between us. I know you feel the same way about me as I feel for you," Haymitch says.

"Don't tell me how I should feel," Effie says.

"Shouldn't I be the stubborn one?" Haymitch asks.

"I'm not being stubborn," Effie says.

"Yes you are," Haymitch sings.

"I'm not arguing with you right now," Effie tells him as she leaves the room.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," Haymitch calls after her.

After that little spat, Effie made it her goal to avoid Haymitch. She knew her feelings were growing stronger by the second, but wouldn't admit it. The Games went by, and Effie found it harder to restrain herself. It was now time for the 73rd Hunger Games, and Effie was not prepared for was about to happen. When she escorted the children into the Justice Building, Haymitch took her to an empty room. When the door slammed shut, he kissed with so much passion.  
Effie was taken back by it for a few seconds, but eagerly returned the kiss. Her arms lace around his neck, while his wrap around her waist. The end their kiss when the need for air overwhelms them.

"Now don't say you didn't enjoy that," Haymitch says with a grin.

"What happens if I didn't?" Effie asks.

"We'll just have to keep trying until we get it right," Haymitch says.

**Not even sure if I'm going to consider this a chapter or not. I'm trying out new things, but it's hard at times. Hopefully I'll have a nice long chapters by the weekend. **


End file.
